


but there's only one bed, Sam

by dancingloki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingloki/pseuds/dancingloki
Summary: there's ONLY ONEwhat could POSSIBLY happen





	but there's only one bed, Sam

“Bucky.”

“Bucky.”

“Buck.”

“ _ Bucky! _ ”

“M’reading,” Bucky mumbled, not looking up from his phone.

“Reading what?” Sam asked, determined not to be out-stubborned.

“Spike/Angel slow burn.”

“Oh, of course,” Sam said, deadpan, after a pointed pause. “Shoulda known.”

“There’s only one bed,” Bucky said meaningfully, finally looking up from the screen. “Only one, and it’s  _ winter _ .”

“And I assume in that half-scrambled brainpan of yours, that means something?”

“It means they’ll have to share body heat to survive, that’s what it means.”

“But...aren’t they both vampires?” Sam asked before he could stop himself.

“S’an everyone’s humans zombie apocalypse AU.”

“Of  _ course _ it is,” Sam said again, dripping sarcasm.

“There’s only one bed, Sam,” Bucky repeated.

Sam didn’t dignify that with further comment.

“It’s getting a little cold around here, too,” Bucky said after a long quiet, his Spike/Angel-slow-burn-only-one-bed-in-the-middle-of-winter-zombie-apocalypse story seemingly failing to hold his attention. Sam continued to ignore him.

“Sam.”

“ _ Sam _ .”

“Sam, I  _ said _ \--”

“I heard you.”

“S’gettin’ cold,” Bucky repeated, suspiciously casual.

“Well, it’s November, so, yeah.”

“Gettin’ late, too.”

Silence.

“Sam.”

“Sam…”

“Sam!”

“I  _ heard _ you!”

“I’m just saying, it’s getting late, we got shit to do tomorrow…”

“Fuck me,” Sam muttered under his breath. To Bucky, he said, “Fine, if your majesty can’t sleep without an entourage, let’s go.” He hauled himself up out of his chair with a muffled groan, resenting the way Bucky bounced up off the couch without the slightest effort, and followed him down the hall. He was paying more attention to his plans for the morning than he was to his surroundings, and as a result, collided roughly with the solid wall of muscle that made up Bucky’s shoulders and back when he suddenly stopped dead in the doorway.

“God, the  _ fuck _ ,” Sam complained as he regained his balance.

“Sam…” Bucky turned, wide-eyed and all too innocent.

“I’m not in the mood for this,” Sam informed him, pushing past into the bedroom.

“But Sam, there’s  _ only one bed _ .”

“I am aware of that, thanks.”

“There’s only one bed, Sam, what are we gonna do? We’ll have to  _ share _ it. What’s gonna happen?”

“We are  _ married _ , you unbelievable fucking  _ asshole _ ,” Sam hollered, grabbing a pillow and smacking his husband in the face as hard as he could with it. Bucky tackled him onto the bed, giggling as he tried to wrestle the pillow away from Sam.

“How are we--ow!--how are we gonna stay warm, Sam, we gotta con--we gotta conserve body heat--ah fuck!”

The two of them toppled off the bed, Sam landing squarely on Bucky’s stomach.

“I hate you,” Sam told him, breathing heavy.

“Shouldn’t’a married me, then, dumbass,” Bucky said cheerfully when he caught his breath.


End file.
